Is this a Hanyou?
by scarface101
Summary: What if Naruto was on the brink of death and the Necromancer Eucliwood Hellscythe saved him after making a contract? what if a dimensional traveling witch wanted to play around with Naruto a bit in both his life and fate? Naruto x Harem. Bashing of Sasuke, Sakura, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Hokages [Excluding Tsunade]. Slight xover with Xxxholic too. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Since I recently updated Gods among us I decided to do this new story. I hope you enjoy it, and flames are NOT welcome. I recently got an interest in the Anime 'Is this a Zombie?' so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Oc's.**

**Chapter one: Prologue.**

It has been a few weeks since Naruto Uzumaki had finally passed the academy and then passed the bell test, making him both a Genin and a member of Team 7, but something was missing. Sure he had taken his first step to becoming Hokage, but… for some reason he felt… empty. Like he was missing something. Someone.

He sighed and tucked it all away in the back of his mind, as he walked home he saw something unusual, sitting on the steps that led to his apartment was a girl with silver hair, blue eyes and wearing some kind of armor over a purple dress. Next to her was a scythe and she appeared to be eating instant ramen as she ate in a surprisingly elegant manner.

He stared at her for several minutes, wondering why she was there, he gulped slightly fearing she may be another Civilian out to kill him but… something about her seemed familiar. He nervously walked to her and muttered a simple 'hello' she took out a notepad and wrote down 'Hello Naruto-kun'

He stumbled back a bit wondering how she knew his name until he heard her speak barely above a whisper "Be free." His eyes shrunk as he fell on the ground rolling around in pain, while clutching his head as memories flashed into his mind.

**Flashback: 10 years ago.**

A five year old Naruto lay on the ground bleeding to death, with an Anbu standing over him. _'Damn it, he used some kind of lightning jutsu on me. Can't feel anything.'_ The Anbu disappeared in a puff of smoke, the blonde boy lay dying unable to move, his breathing more and more labored, then he heard footsteps.

He saw a girl with silver hair and blue eyes. No emotion on her face whatsoever. "Please help." He gasped out coughing blood, the girl knelt down and touched him on the head, suddenly he found himself… in a white void, all he could see was white far as the eye can see. **_'You have a reason to live yes?'_** spoke a somewhat distorted voice in his mind that was obviously female despite the distortion.

He looked down at his feet as he replied "I don't know. I don't know who my parents are, I don't have any friends, I'm all alone in the world."

The voice was silent for a moment then spoke again **_'You wish to live so you must have some reason to continue on. If I save you, you must grant me one wish.'_**

He was confused, not sure what this voice was talking about except that it wanted to help him in exchange for a wish "Are you nuts? I'm just a kid! I'm not a genie!" again the voice was silent for a few moments until it spoke again **_'My wish is not your concern… for now. Your time runs short. Do you accept the contract?"_**

At first he wanted to refuse thinking that the silver-haired lady was crazy but deep down… some part of him wanted to keep going. To keep living, his eyes flashed red for a moment as he shouted "I WANT TO LIVE! I ACCEPT IT!" the silver-haired girl materialized in front of him then spoke inside his mind **_'The contract has been made. You will wake soon.'_**

With that she vanished. As his eye fluttered open he heard a small whispery voice that said "Live." As he felt his heart starting to beat again he passed out. **[A/N: In the Anime she said to Ayumu 'Don't die' which can be interpreted as 'Don't stay dead' or something like that which is why he ended up a zombie. She said 'Live' to Naruto. In short Naruto will NOT be a zombie.]**

**Later.**

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he found himself in a hospital room he groaned in pain, barely registering what had happened. He slowly summarized it piece by piece: He was heading home, was struck in the chest by some kind of lightning jutsu by an Anbu, a strange girl appeared, he found himself in a white void, then made a deal with a voice that spoke inside his head that belonged to aforementioned girl. He sighed and decided to go back to sleep too tired to continue functioning.

Unknown to him outside his room the Hokage Hiruzen was speaking to his student Jiraiya "What happened?" the Sanning sighed before answering "One of the Anbu got a little trigger happy. The man swore he killed the brat. 'I sticked the brat through the chest' were the exact words he used. We think…. It might've been a Necromancer."

The aged Hokage laughed heartily as then spoke "Jiraiya my boy, we both know Necromancer's are just a myth. I mean an individual that can alter reality with a simple word? Preposterous. It's nothing but myth and legends Jiraiya. The boy just lucked out this time. Speaking of the boy, he's old enough for the seals. Seal away the memory of his attack too, and don't forget the loyalty, trust, and chakra seals."

The Toad Sannin nodded as he entered the sleeping Naruto's room to do his job at sealing.

**Flashback end.**

The blonde teen got up and as he spoke in a shocked voice "Y-y-you. The girl." She nodded as she wrote on her notepad 'My name is Eucliwood Hellscythe. I have come to collect on my contract. You can start repaying me by allowing me to stay in your home.' He face-vaulted not knowing how to respond to that, hell, he had no idea who this girl was!

She scribbled down on the notepad again and showed her message 'You don't have a choice.' He hung his head knowing he couldn't get out of this one so he motioned for her to follow him into his apartment. She nodded and followed him up the steps and into his apartment. 'Cheap.' Was what she wrote on her notepad when he looked back.

"Can't be helped. This is all the Jiji could get me." He replied bitterly making her look down again at her notepad as she wrote 'The witch mentioned that the seals would still affect you even after being freed considering how long they were on.'

He tilted his head in confusion as he asked dumbly "The witch? You pulling my leg Eucliwood-san?" she shook her head and wrote down another note showing it to him. He read it as it said 'Just Eu is fine. The witch is real. You can go meet her if you wish. She'll tell you what you need to know.'

She wrote down another note and handed it to him showing an address. He sighed and figured that this was likely the only way he'll get answer's as he spoke in a slightly irritated tone "Fine, I'll check it out Eu-san. If you want some food there's plenty in the fridge." She nodded as he left.

After about an hour of walking due to getting lost twice he finally found the correct address as he knocked, the door slowly opened in an eerie manner with a creek making him gulp slightly. "Come in. I've been expecting you. The Necromancer mentioned you would be coming here."

He cautiously entered the strange house and saw a gorgeous woman smoking a pipe while wearing a kimono that showed off some of her cleavage and legs making him blush. "Are you going to stand there and stare or sit down and have tea?"

He quickly appeared in front of her and sat down sipping some tea, scared he might have offended her but she chuckled and replied "Relax. I actually liked it." She flirted with him making him blush neon red. He pulled at his shirt collar as he sweated a little under her gaze, he felt like she was trying, and succeeding at looking into his soul.

"My name is Na… mph!" she put a finger to his lips, interrupting him as she spoke "Careful. Names are power. If you carelessly give someone your name then they can control you. For example my adopted name is Yuuko Ichihara." **[A/N: Yes. From Xxxholic. Please forgive if I don't get her character right. She's quite complex compared to some.]**

"Adopted name?" he asked a bit surprised from her interruption making her nod as she answered "The name I chose for myself. Not my real name of course. So the Necromancer brought you back ten years ago hmm? Most unusual."

He tilted his head in confusion, she said that word before when he entered causing him to ask "Why do you keep calling Eu-san the 'Necromancer'?" the witch tapped her finger a few times then took a drag from her pipe before she answered "These days the popular term of a Necromancer is a dark witch or warlock that bring back the dead as zombies. That's far from the actual truth. You see, fate is a fickle thing. The strings of fate intertwine, twist, and confuse many.

Some people are born for greatness, others tragedy, and some a mediocre life. Necromancer's have the power to alter the strings of fate with their power, a simple word can alter reality itself. She told you to live. And so you live. It's that simple."

The blonde unconsciously placed a hand over his chest where a scar was as he gulped a bit before she continued "I did a reading on you my boy. Seems even without the Necromancer interfering… you were not meant to die that evening. That was your past. Your present if you feel empty inside, despite taking the first step on a fabricated dream you long for something more… something that has been denied to you. A family perchance?"

His eyes shrunk in surprise wondering how she knew that before she continued "Your future is quite ambiguous to me, but then… looking to the future is hardly ever a good thing. Some things… are better hidden away." He felt like he was shrinking under her piercing gaze as she went from friendly and flirtatious to serious on a dime.

He then noticed something she said a moment ago "Fabricated dream?" she smiled as she nodded replying "The old man. Hiruzen had his student place some seals on you to make you forget that particular attack for… some purpose. And to place loyalty, and trust of both him and the village into you and disrupt your strong energies. Chakra it is called yes?"

He nodded at her question but for some reason slapped her pipe away shouting "YOU'RE LYING! JIJI WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ME!" she didn't even blink, obviously unfazed by his bout of anger as she retrieved her pipe and took a drag from it as she asked casually "Why so defensive all of a sudden?"

He blanched at that wondering where that anger came from himself. She spoke again calmly speaking "Answer: The trust compulsion seal made you do that when I spoke against him… which is the truth. The Necromancer freed you, but the effects of said seals will occasionally kick in." he said nothing as he was trying to absorb this newfound information.

"Well off you go for now. We'll meet again soon. Maru and Moro; escort the boy out." She spoke with a chuckle as two 'Hai's' resounded, all of a sudden the blonde found himself being pulled by the arms by twin girls, one with long blue hair the other with short pink hair.

In what seemed like less than ten seconds he was almost literally dragged out the place and tossed outside on his ass making him think _'What just happened?'_

**Later that night.**

Naruto was serving dinner to his new roommate Eucliwood, or Eu for short. She tapped her notepad which showed a note 'Do you have anything besides ramen?' he hung his head in slight shame as he answered "No. I don't. Ramen's cheap and it's one of the few things stores will sell me."

She wrote something else down and this time he was shocked as it read 'Because of your burden?' he gulped as he slowly nodded. She wrote another note down saying 'Fear not. You aren't the first I encountered. I meet a young girl once a year back like you. Sweet girl but very mistrusting of humans. She held the Nanabi. Her name was Fuu.'

He sighed in relief as he spoke "Glad you don't hate me. And I've got the Kyuubi." She nodded as she ate her instant ramen, though wishing it was something homemade. After dinner the blonde told her he was going on missions, somehow or another she dropped her pen and couldn't find it so she had to try something else "..? [Can I go with you?]" she asked in an attempt to speak… without actually speaking. "Sure just don't get in the way Eu-san." He answered her.

Her eyes widened ever so slightly at how he understood her "..? [How can you understand me?]" she asked wanting to know if he had some strange power he hadn't mentioned. He only shrugged replying "Don't know. Just can. I can't describe it." Eu could tell he was being honest, he had no idea how he understood her… he just did.

She sighed inwardly and decided to go to bed. Thankfully he was a gentleman about sleeping arrangements and offered her the bed immediately which surprised her, though she didn't show it. She accepted his kind offer and slept in his bed waiting for morning to come.

**The next day.**

Naruto and his new companion arrived at Training ground 7 where his team waited. First was his rival/friend Sasuke Uchiha _'Bastard.'_ he thought then shook his head to clear out those thoughts. Then was his crush Sakura Haruno _'Bitch.'_ He thought again confused as to why these thoughts appeared before realizing… that the seals the Witch mentioned might have messed with his perception of people. People… seemed to be clearer now; their expressions, mannerism's, actions made better sense to him now because before… he wanted to forgive and forget. Now… he… felt angry.

And finally was his Sensei Kakashi, though he hadn't developed a clear judgment on him except he was tardy by habit.

Sakura took notice of the silver-haired girl next to Naruto as she screeched "NARUTO-BAKA WHO IS THAT?!" he stumbled back a bit at her screech wondering if his eardrum broke. Eu turned to him and asked him "..? [Is she usually that loud?]" the blonde teen answered bluntly "Usually."

Sasuke asked the silver haired Jonin "What did he just respond too?" the masked man merely shrugged as he approached Eu and asked her "Hello. Could you please explain your… relationship with my student?"

She brought out her notepad and pen, which she found that morning, and wrote 'indentured servant.' Making the whiskered boy face-vault with a crash as he thought _'Why me?'_ the pink-haired girl laughed at her 'teammates' expense while muttering "You're… a [snicker] slave to this girl?"

A furious tapping sound was heard showing Eu with another note that said 'Servant. Not slave. We have a contract.' This caught the Uchiha's attention as he asked "What kind of contract?" she wrote down on her notepad and showed her reply 'Not your concern.'

The Uchiha grunted, wanting answers but Kakashi stepped in saying "Sorry girl, but I'm afraid you need to leave seeing as how this is a Shinobi only area." She pulled out her scythe from seemingly nowhere as though to say in her own way 'Don't try my patience.' A dark aura surrounding her body didn't help either as the masked Jonin quickly caved knowing he wasn't going to win this one.

The Necromancer emotionlessly gave a victory sign making her 'servant' chuckle a bit. Kakashi however looked suspiciously at the blue-eyed girl… he felt like he's seen her somewhere before but he didn't remember where.

From a way's off a girl with long hair in a ponytail was watching them. Her green eyes gazing at both the Necromancer and the blonde boy "Another day… husband." With that she vanished a swirl of leaves.

**End chapter one.**

**A/N: Yes I know the chapter was short, but it's a prologue. I hope you enjoyed this and please leave lot's of reviews. Thanks and May God Bless America.**

..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Due to the insane amount of favs follows and several positive reviews I decided to do another Chapter of this story. Please leave more reviews if you would. Oh and my sister will graduate this weekend so I won't be available for awhile which is another reason I want to do this chapter quickly.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Oc's.**

**Chapter two: The Wave mission. Naruto has a wife?**

It has been nearly two weeks since Eucliwood appeared and began staying in the blonde's home, since he had a contract with her to grant her a wish he had no choice in the matter, despite her not telling him what her wish is. His eye twitched as he had a freeloader called "Yuuko-san. Why are you in my home?" he asked with clear irritation.

The witch casually replied "I'm having some issues with the plumbing. Some idiot next door didn't do maintenance on his pipes, they burst, and now my lovely home is flooded. Quite the catastrophe really. The twins are in the process of repairs." He sighed cursing his luck, considering the witch was almost literally eating him out of house and home, and it didn't help he had a certain Necromancer that often demanded food.

He hung his head knowing he couldn't win no matter what he tried. _'What I need is a higher ranked mission to get some more cash. That'd help me a lot considering their unnatural appetites.'_

He turned to the witch Yuuko asking "Can you make a prediction for me Yuuko-san?" she replied back without looking up from her plate of food "Depends. You want to know your future? Love? Depending on what you ask I may or may not answer."

He nodded and asked bluntly "When are me and my 'Team' getting a C-rank mission?" he spoke the word 'team' like it was coated with poison. Since Eu removed the seals on him with her powers, his views on his 'team' were much clearer. And they were all assholes. Period.

"Oh? Is that all? That's not much of a request but okay." She spoke then paused for a moment seeing into his future before replying "Today actually. You're going to guard a bridge builder. I won't say more than that."

He raised an eyebrow at what she said making him ask "There's more to this mission isn't there?" she merely shrugged, indicating that she wasn't going to say anything more on the subject. Eu's attention was split between her meal and the conversation he was having with the witch; Eu could sense the witch was obviously holding something back but when she refused to speak on it she would never budge.

Regardless she would be accompanying her indentured servant.

"More Miso soup please." Both Yuuko and Naruto turned to the Necromancer, the latter asking "Did you just talk?!" the silver-haired girl shook her head as the voice spoke again "Did you not hear me? I asked for more Miso soup." They all turned to the source of the voice and saw a young woman with her hair in a long ponytail with green eyes holding out a bowl as though she were demanding more soup.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" shouted the blonde as he jumped back in shock not knowing when this new girl entered his home. "I used the door. You should get better locks husband. Now more Miso soup. I won't ask a fourth time." She spoke in a slightly irritated tone.

The blonde boy absentmindedly filled her bowl with Miso soup then realized what she said as he asked dumbly "Did you just say 'husband'?"

She nodded as she sipped at the Miso soup then replied "Correct. You are my husband since you kissed me exactly one year ago, today. Do you not remember?"

He paused for a moment before it hit him like a ton of bricks.

**Mini-Flashback: One year ago.**

Naruto had just failed his second year at the academy, because he couldn't do the damn clone jutsu. He sighed completely disappointed as he looked up at the sky wondering if life would ever be on his side; answer: It wouldn't.

As he walked, his eyes still on the blue sky, he noticed a girl standing on the ledge of a building. Without thinking he shouted "HEY LADY! YOU'RE GONNA FALL STANDING THERE!" the girl was not prepared for the surprise shout as she lost her balance and fell on top of the blonde boy, resulting in their lips smashing together as she landed on him.

He was stunned, sad that his first kiss was taken by this strange girl and not his precious Sakura-chan. **(Under influence of seals so no flames.)**

The girl got off him her green eyes turning red, scaring him but they softened as they changed back to green as she began speaking "My name is Seraphim, but you may simply call me Sera. I am now your wife. I shall give you one year to prepare yourself, because my duties call me away from this maggot village. Goodbye husband."

She disappeared in a cloud of leaves making him gawk and scream in his mind _'WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!'_

**Mini-Flashback end.**

The blonde boy face-palmed himself as he spoke asking "Sera right? Why do you keep calling me your husband? All we did was kiss."

She sipped some tea as she replied "My kind have laws and traditions. In my culture the first person you kiss becomes your mate for life. Regardless of time, place, reason, or even if by accident like us, we become married when we kiss. I apologize for leaving so abruptly after becoming your wife but I was called away from Konoha for exactly one year for purposes I cannot say even if I wanted to."

He face-planted as Yuuko spoke "It's true. Rejecting her would be both an insult to her and a death sentence for you." The blonde could only think in dismay _'Not helping you shitty witch.'_ He sighed as he asked dumbly not knowing how to handle this situation "Do I have a choice? And if we're 'married' do we need a formal wedding?"

The green-eyed girl replied simply "You don't have a choice. And a formal wedding ceremony isn't required but if it is what you want to make our marriage official in your kind's eyes I won't object."

He hung his head then noticed what she said as he asked "My kind? What does that make you? She sipped on her Miso soup then answered "A Vampire Ninja. A special class of Vampire that trains in Ninjutsu. Though my specialty is swordsman ship; my skill is the Swallow Return."

The blonde's eyes twitched as he thought _'Great. Necromancer's, witches, and now Vampire 'Ninjas' never a normal fucking day for me.'_

He looked at the clock showing it was almost time for his team to meet to get their mission for the day. And thanks to Yuuko he knew it would be a C-rank. "Well I'm headed out. Eu-san, I'm guessing you'll be coming with me like always?" he asked making her nod, not surprising him since she always followed him everywhere, sparking rumors amongst the Civilians that 'the demon brat has control of an innocent girl'

"Husband. I shall accompany you as well." Spoke Seraphim as she swallowed the last of her Miso soup. He raised an eyebrow as he asked "Why is that Sera-san?"

The Vampire Ninja replied without turning her head "Firstly, I am your wife and am inclined to accompany you wherever you go. Secondly you are too weak to handle yourself in a true life and death fight so I must protect you until you can protect yourself."

The second reason made the blonde feel like spears were piercing his heart; he slumped to the ground with a dark cloud of depression over his head as he mumbled 'weak' over and over causing the three women to sweat-drop.

As he moped he knew that his 'wife' wasn't that far from the truth considering: He hasn't seen actual combat aside from the Mizuki incident, he doesn't have a wide range of skills or jutsu that he knows or able to practice with except Shadow clones, no fighting style, and his sensei seems to be paying special attention to Sasuke for reasons unknown to him.

He sighed dejectedly as he grabbed one of his jumpsuits only to hear a shriek of horror. He looked around and noticed Sera was pointing at the jumpsuit, with a shaky hand and sweat pouring down her head "What is that ugly thing?" she asked then continued "That much orange is ugly! And furthermore you're a ninja! You'll surely be killed wearing such bright colors!"

While he was under the influence of those seals he would've complained about orange being the best color there was but… she had a point. Orange colored clothing wasn't very suitable for a Shinobi considering can be easily spotted.

"I kinda understand what you mean Sera-san but stores refuse to sell me any good clothing. And with the amount of cash I have I can't afford it." She explained still somewhat depressed. Eu's eyes showed slight hints of anger, but otherwise her face still remained emotionless. Yuuko took a drag from her pipe, her eyes drifting out of focus as though she were in a trance. Sera could only nod, having done some research on her husband during her off-duty days.

She understood Jinchuuriki were highly discriminated against regardless of reason. Mainly it was due to both human nature, fear, greed, and thirst for power. They were denied many quality goods and no doubt her husband got the shortest end of the stick.

"I understand husband. I have a little money; it should be sufficient in buying you suitable clothes." She spoke with a slight blush. The blonde boy was shocked that she would readily spend her own money for him. He… was happy.

"Thanks, we'll do that after my mission. Till then I'll just make do. Let's go, and Yuuko-san, lock up when you leave." He spoke putting on the orange monstrosity. The witch simply waved her hand absentmindedly signaling she at least heard him. When the blonde and his two companions left Yuuko Ichihara smiled widely as she spoke "That boy's going to have an interesting future. And I can't wait to see for myself the end results."

**Elsewhere; a few minutes later.**

Naruto, Eu, and Sera arrived at the mission assignment office where Kakashi was asking for a C-rank mission for Team 7. The blonde teen STILL couldn't get over how Eu scared the masked Jonin into getting to meetings on time; it was impressive to say the least.

The Hokage took a drag from his pipe as he took notice of the two girls. The first he recognized as Eu, the mysterious girl that constantly followed the boy around, though he'd never seen the second. "Who are you Ms?" addressing the Vampire ninja.

"I am Seraphim old shitstain. I am Naruto-san's wife." Everyone jaw-dropped at that. "WHEN DID YOU GET MARRIED NARUTO?!" shouted Iruka who was currently assisting the Hokage in mission assignments till the next year of the Academy started.

The blonde merely shrugged as he answered bluntly "Long story." Causing everyone to face-vault, a certain pink-haired harlot screeched "WHY THE HELL DID YOU MARRY NARUTO-BAKA?!"

The green-eye Vampire stepped back a bit in disgust as she spoke "A piece of shit transvestite with pink hair?" this caused Naruto to snicker in amusement and Eu to write on her notepad '(Laughter)' the pink-haired 'tranny' gaped in horror at being called a transvestite a cloud of depression fell over her as she slumped to the floor crying.

The Sandaime cleared his throat as he said "Team 7 will be getting a C-rank. Your mission is to guard a bridge builder." The blonde wasn't surprised since he got a heads up from the strange witch Yuuko earlier.

On the inside the Hokage was thinking _'Since when did that brat get a wife? No, since when did a woman even consider marrying him? This seems suspicious to me. Both those girls chakra are too potent to be normal especially that Eu girl.'_

During the aged Hokage's musing, the client entered. He was a man with grey hair, glasses and he was holding a bottle of Sake. "I'm Tazune your client. The scarecrow seems pretty lazy to me, way too lax. I don't like the crossdresser or the emo either. The blonde kid… looks dedicated to the job if nothing else by the looks in his eyes say anything. And…" he paused seeing the two cute girls, already blushing at the green-eyed girl's choice of clothes that reveals a lot of cleavage.

His shirt was quickly split in half as the girl he was blushing at cut his shirt with a blade seemingly made from leaves. He sweated as the blade was pointed at his crotch. She glared at him with red eyes as she spoke "Be warned piece of shit lecher. I won't allow any male to stare at my body except my husband Naruto-sama. Any man that flirts with me, touches me inappropriately, or attempts to bed me shall face my blade."

The bridge builder quickly nodded fearing for his manhood under the killing intent she was emitting. The blade Sera held dispersed into leaves as she walked back to her blonde husband; Sasuke Uchiha was impressed by the girls speed and that strange ability.

He approached her and spoke in his usual arrogant tone "You girl, be my wife instead of the dobes. He's just a loser that can't even fight out of a wet paper bag. I'm an Uchiha elite and superior to him."

He didn't receive any reply making him look to see that everyone had already left, except Sakura who was still depressed and was doubly depressed when called a crossdresser by Tazuna.

**Later.**

Team 7, and the three Non-shinobi were walking down the road towards Wave. Kakashi was giving a lecture about the different Kages from the other major Shinobi villages while Naruto was getting a feeling they were being watched. His self-proclaimed wife kept close to him at all times and Eu was just enjoying the scenery as they walked.

Eventually the blonde, his self-proclaimed wife and the Necromancer all noticed a puddle, where there hasn't been any rain for days. Sensing a trap the whiskered teen slowly pulled out a Kunai but a hand grabbed his shoulder, it was Sera who whispered to him "I shall handle this Husband. Your body isn't ready for battle, and your mind isn't ready for killing."

He paled at that, because of the seals from before they messed with his perception and views, and he now understood that killing was pretty much in the job description of being a Shinobi… and he wasn't prepared for it. So he reluctantly nodded to Sera.

She nodded back feeling bad for putting down her husband, but for now it was needed.

Two masked figures leapt from the puddle, connected by a bladed chain as they sliced Kakashi to ribbons "One down." Sera was prepared for them as she summoned her leaf blade and shouted **"Swallow Return Strike!"** she charged at them then cut the chain in half, surprising the attackers. She kicked one in the face sending him flying in the direction of his twin brother, they collided together then they slammed into a tree which knocked them unconscious.

Naruto was amazed at how skilled the Vampire Ninja was. Eu was slightly amused by the spectacle, though didn't show it of course on her face. Sasuke was cursing himself on how he froze up and didn't react, he should've been the one to take out those guys! Sakura looked like she was about to faint from the sudden attack and was thinking that her precious Sasuke-kun should've knocked out those guys.

Kakashi appeared from the trees completely unharmed due to substituting with a log before he was 'eviscerated' he was visibly scowling expecting Sasuke to be the one to take those two out, plus he didn't see who they were truly after.

Naruto became suspicious because of one simple fact "Why'd they attack us? Even if they were Rogue nin they had no clear reason to attack. Plus why would two Chunin be sent to take out an A-rank Jonin like Kakashi?"

The masked Jonin knew the blonde had a point then noticed the nervous look on the Bridge Builder's face "Tazuna-san. You know something about this?" asked the silver-haired Jonin. At this the client caved and spoke about how a 'businessman' named Gato took over Wave and has crushed it with poverty, sucking it dry with taxes and tearing down the hopes of the people. And that his bridge was the only chance his country had for freedom.

Naruto, Eu, and Sera decided to help due both their morals, and reasoning that the mission must be completed. Sasuke decided to help because he viewed this as a chance to fight strong opponents and perhaps unlock his Sharingan, Sakura agreed because the Uchiha did and Kakashi agreed due to the majority vote.

**Meanwhile.**

Yuuko was in her home sipping on some Sake, she smiled as she spoke to herself "Seems Uzu-kun will need some help. I don't mind helping out a bit, especially… since the world won't let him die." She got up and put on a red leather jacket, black shirt underneath, jeans and Shinobi sandals she recently bought.

She grinned as she spoke to herself "By far Uzu-kun's the most interesting person I've seen in centuries."

**Back with Team 7.**

Team 7 had just arrived in Wave country after a short boat ride across the water. Currently, Naruto's kept on getting warning bells in his head, like something in the back of his mind was warning him they were being followed, he sent a kunai in the direction of a twig snapping sending everyone on alert.

The Necromancer checked it out and carried out a terrified bunny. Sera scratched the side of her head as she spoke to her husband "I understand husband. You are on edge since those foolish brothers attacked us."

He sighed as he heard his team mutter behind his back, then he noticed something "Why's the bunny white in the summer?" he asked out of nowhere. This caught the attention of Kakashi, Sera and Eu noticing that the blonde was correct. The bunny was white, not brown!

The Vampire Ninja caught the sound of metal whistling through the air as she shouted "GET DOWN!" everyone ducked just in time as a massive blade flew above them and became imbedded into a tree. On the handle appeared a man with camouflage pants and medical bandages as a mask to cover the lower part of his head, and a tilted and slashed Kiri headband.

"Zabuza Momochi. The demon of Kiri." Spoke Kakashi, already knowing the swordsman by reputation. The swordsman smirked as he spoke back "Kakashi of the Sharingan. Never thought I'd meet you here. Though that doesn't really matter; I'm here for the Bridge builder. Nothing personal, it's only business."

Naruto grit his teeth as he said "Fuck you! Nothing personal? Just business? What kind of crap is that? You're working for that shitstain Gato right? If you had any honor you wouldn't be working for someone like that! He's killing a country!"

The mist demon said nothing, knowing the boy had a point, but there was nothing he could do. Options were limited after all, and being a Nuke-nin he had to do what was necessary to survive. He sighed as he said "Hate to burst your bubble kid, but honor and Shinobi are two words you seldom find together. Shinobi's are liars and tricksters. History is written by the victor correct? Well, my truth is that I tried to kill the Mizukage for the Bloodline Purge

While his is that I tried to assassinate him to usurp his mantle. He won, so my truth was lost and his was written. You see kid? History is filled with liars, and cheats. Shinobi… are only liars and killers."

The blonde's eyes narrowed, seeing sense in the swordsman's words, a deep truth as well. Zabuza made several handsigns as he spoke **"Water style: Hidden Mist Jutsu."** A thick mist appeared as everyone of Team 7 got on their guard.

Kakashi spoke "Guess I'll have to get serious." He pulled up his headband showing a single Sharingan eye. Naruto for some reason felt… hate… and anger when he saw it. Eu and Sera didn't really care, seeing a cheap power like that as more of a crutch than a help. Sasuke however was wondering how and why Kakashi had an eye that was supposed to be exclusive to his clan. Sakura was clueless about it despite reading a book on bloodline powers at the Academy.

"Get ready, Here I come!" spoke a voice which was the Swordsman as he appeared between them, hoping to cut the bridge builder in half. He swung his blade, that was going to cleave both Naruto and Tazune in a single swing.

Time slowed down for them, especially the blonde teen _'Damn! I can't die like this! I won't die! I… I have to… find myself.'_ He thought as the blade grew closer. Then he heard a voice in his head speak **_'Don't worry Naruto-kun. You will.'_**His eyes turned a violet color as he stopped the blade with his bare hand shocking everyone, wondering how he did it.

Sakura gulped as she shouted "NARUTO-BAKA HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" the blonde's head snapped towards the pinkette's direction as he answered…. In a feminine voice "Sorry. But Naruto-kun isn't here right now."

With that everyone's only thought, including the Vampire ninja and Necromancer could only think _'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!'_

**End chapter two.**

**A/N: Don't really have much to say, except review and no flames. Decided to leave it on a cliffhanger to mess with you. Anyway won't be available because my sister is going to graduate in a few days. Thank you and May God Bless America.**


End file.
